


A Happy Ending

by natashasbanner



Series: Endgame Missing Scenes/Fix It Fics [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: How the last act of Endgame could have been.





	A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Endgame fix it where everybody lives. Please enjoy :D

Emerging back on the platform, Natasha felt the breath leave her lungs and she fell to her knees with a gasp. The room went silent and suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. 

“Where’s Barton?” It was Steve, knelt down beside her, blocking her view of everyone else. 

“He’s gone,” Natasha said, her voice shaking. 

Saying it outloud broke the dam that was keeping all her emotions held back and tears streamed down her face.

“He’s gone,” she choked out, louder this time. 

The room was silent around her, the relieved excitement from before shattered by her grief. She could feel the heat from the stone burning through her glove but she couldn’t bring herself to unclench her fist. 

“It should’ve been me,” she said, looking up and meeting Steve’s eyes. 

“Did you get the stone?” He asked softly. 

She swallowed and nodded, dropping the stone onto the platform. It was the mission after all, but her stomach turned and she felt like she was going to be sick. 

Steve squeezed her shoulder and stood up. Tony came over and picked it up with his Iron Man glove. 

“You did good, kid,” he said. “You both did.” 

Natasha nodded and wiped at her cheeks. 

There was some chatter about what to do next that she tuned out, unable to move from her spot on the platform, even as the other dispersed. 

“Nat?” 

It was Bruce. She knew he was still there, of course he was. But the thought of moving sent a pang in her heart. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

“He told me to tell his family he loved them,” she said, fresh tears dripping down her face. “And then he threw himself off a cliff.” 

She looked up and saw the tears in Bruce’s eyes as he sat down beside her. 

“He was supposed to kill me,” she said, looking back down at her hands. “And for a long time I never understood why he made that call.” 

She heard Bruce’s intake of breath, like he wanted to argue, but she shook her head and went. 

“You wanna know the last thing he said to me?” 

He sighed. “Only if you want to tell me.” 

“He told me he wished things were different,” she smiled softly. “But the world needed me, that my work wasn’t done yet.” 

“He’s not wrong,” Bruce said, clearing his throat. “All of this was possible because you were the one who refused to give up.” 

Natasha let out a long sigh and looked back up at Bruce. 

“Let’s go make him proud,” she said, because she refused to let his sacrifice be in vain. 

He nodded and stood, holding out his hand to her. She accepted the help and let him pull her to her feet. She expected him to let go, take a step back. He did that a lot she noticed, held himself at a distance with her. But he didn’t this time. He held firm and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

This had to work. 

* * *

Getting the stones into the gauntlet took no time at all. They all just stood around staring at it. One of them would have to put it on and snap their fingers. 

Thor offered, but they all agreed that he was in no state to attempt it. Besides, there was no guarantee that that thing wouldn’t turn whoever put it on to ash the second it touched their skin. That really only left one option. 

“It’s gotta be me,” Bruce said, his tone leaving no room for argument. 

He took a step toward the gauntlet, but fear seized her for a moment and she grabbed his arm. 

“Wait,” she ground out, tugging his arm until he met her eyes. “Wait.” 

The room was silent around them, but Natasha shook her head, her eyes searching Bruce’s. 

“What makes you think that thing won’t kill you like the rest of us?” 

“With the gamma radiation it’s emitting,” he let out a sigh. “I was made for this. Let me do this.” 

Natasha searched his eyes before letting him go with a nod. “Okay.” 

She watched him pick up the gauntlet and it slowly grew to fit his hand. The moment it was in place and the colors started burning into his skin, Natasha wanted to step in and make him take it off. But he had to snap. 

“Bruce,” she called to him taking a step toward him, but the shield Tony put up blocked her path. 

The pain was evident in his eyes as he looked at her and she nodded at him. He could do this. He raised his arm and snapped before hitting the ground, the gauntlet clattering down beside him. 

Natasha was at his side in an instant. He was out cold but he was still breathing for now. 

“Bruce,” she said, giving him a shake. “Bruce, wake up.” 

Tears stung her eyes and she held her breath until he moved, eyes still closed. Her relief 

“Nat, look.” Tony said from Bruce’s other side. 

He pointed to where the colored lines were still moving over his skin. But something strange was happening. Bruce’s color was changing, the lines taking the green with it as the dissipated. And he was shrinking. 

She looked back up at Tony. “What the hell?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Bruce groaned and Natasha breathed a sigh of relief. He blinked a few times, his eyes focused on the windows above them before he grabbed her arm.

“Wha-” 

He didn’t have time to get the rest out before the first bomb hit and everything  went black. 

* * *

The battle was in full swing and Natasha was keeping those space animal things away from the van while Scott and Hope worked on the quantum tunnel. 

“Heads up, Nat.” 

Bruce said as he landed a few yards away and blasted one of the things that was trying to sneak up on her. It was a small miracle Hulkbuster armor survived the attack, but Bruce was holding his own. Even without the full use of his right arm. 

“I saw it coming,” she said rolling her eyes as she electrocuted one with her baton. 

“Sure you did.” he joked and Natasha shook her head. 

“Watch your back, Banner.” 

He turned just in time to punch out one of the big ones. 

“You’re welcome.” she said with a smirk. 

The head of the suit shaking almost made her double over in laughter, but she had a job to do. He took off to help across the battlefield. 

* * *

They were going to lose if they didn’t do something soon. The plan to get the stones out of there was a bust and if they did all this, lost Clint just for Thanos to get his hands on them again. She refused to think about it. Losing was not an option. From her vantage point she could see Thanos fighting with Carol for the gauntlet. 

“Bruce, I need a lift,” she called into the comms already sprinting toward them. 

“On my way.” 

A few moments later she heard the pulsors from his suit and threw her hand in the air. He lifted her up and flew toward Thanos. He dropped her in just enough time to see Tony grab Thanos’ hand. He was going to do something stupid she could feel it and when she saw the gleam of the stones in his hand she didn’t think she just acted. 

He put the stones in his suit and she had his hand in the next breath. The effect was immediate. Every cell in her body felt like it was on fire, but she wasn’t going to let go. Bruce said the stones would kill any one of them, but what if it was all of them. It was worth a shot. 

“A little help here,” it was a struggle to get the words out, but they got the hint. 

Steve took her hand and doubled over with a grunt, but he held tight. She watched Thor take his hand and then Bruce come out of the suit to take Thor’s. The burn was still intense, but with each new hand it lessened. 

“Do it,” she said to Tony and he snapped his fingers. 

The world went white momentarily and then Thanos’ army started to turn to dust until the man himself followed. Everything was quiet which made the thunk of the stones hitting the ground that much louder. 

As quickly as it came, the burn disappeared. Natasha dropped to the dirt and Tony was right behind her. He laughed, loud and almost manic and Natasha joined in. 

“We did it,” he said, between bouts of laughter. “We fucking did it.” 

Natasha smiled, watching the sun start to peak through the clouds of dust. 

“We did.” 

* * *

Clean up started a few weeks later, after they had a little time to recover. Natasha stood with Tony as they went over the plans for the new compound. 

“I’m trusting you with this,” he said, spinning the hologram one last time. 

“I think I can handle it,” she said, taking his tablet from his hand. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?

“I’m going, I’m going.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “How’s Barton?” 

She shrugged. “Adjusting.” 

Steve brought him back last week when he took back the stones, arrived just in time to catch him after he went over the cliff. He reunited with his family, but living with what he’d become was going to take some time. But she was confident he’d be alright. Eventually. 

“Good,” Tony said and gave her a quick hug. “I’ll see you next week at the lake?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” she promised. 

* * *

While the compound was being rebuilt, Natasha was staying in the city. 

She glanced down at her watch and then back into the wave of people passing the park entrance. Bruce was late. He was never late. 

He moved back to the city a few weeks ago and the two of them met up every Friday. They’d meet at the park, get hot dogs from one of the vendors and walk until they got tired. It sounded corny when she really thought about it, but she really looked forward to it. 

And Bruce was late. 

She looked down at her watch and back up again, but this time she spotted him in the crowd, hurrying down the sidewalk. As he got closer she could see the disheveled state of his hair and clothes. The sling he wore now wasn’t even fastened. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he said, out of breath. He doubled over to catch his breath and Natasha put her hand on his back. 

“Where’s the fire, Doc?” 

“I got caught up in the lab, I thought I was going to miss our date.” He panted standing up to look at her. 

Natasha smirked. “Is that what we’re calling it now?” 

“Is that not what we’re doing?” He asked and his cheeks turned pink. 

He started pulling at the strap of his sling and Natasha reached out to help him secure it over his shoulder. He calmed down a little once it was in place and Natasha smiled.

“I distinctly remember saying we were getting our shit together.” she teased. 

“I think we’ve made some good progress.” He raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you?” 

“I don’t know,” she said and grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him closer. 

His tongue darted out to lick his lips and his eyes dropped to hers. He leaned in and she met him halfway, pressing her lips against his. It was quick, but she smiled when he pulled away. 

“I’d say we’re almost there,” she said, patting his chest. 

He reached for her hand and she eagerly accepted and intertwined their fingers. He bumped his good shoulder against hers and chuckled. 

“What if I buy you a hot dog?” 

“And an ice cream cone?” 

“Now that’s pushing it don’t you think?” 

Natasha leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked and sighed. 

“I think it sounds perfect.” 

He turned his head to kiss her forehead and her smile grew impossibly wider. For the first time in forever, life was good and she was going to enjoy it.


End file.
